


Mike Wheeler, Richie Tozier, and Lucas Sinclair and a sprinkle of Will Byers

by whyloveitagain



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, fuck i don't know what I'm doing, this is also my first time writing smut so..., this the worst thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyloveitagain/pseuds/whyloveitagain
Summary: Just me writing things I wanna see happen but never will.





	Mike Wheeler, Richie Tozier, and Lucas Sinclair and a sprinkle of Will Byers

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad and unedited. Don't judge me.

He was in fifth period when it happened. One second he’s sitting at his desk reading _The Outsiders,_ the next he was hit with a sudden pain and the whole classroom suddenly filled with the intense smell of chocolate and something tangy, like orange. Everyone in the room had turned their heads towards the smell. The betas seem less interested and more concerned. And the alphas were too focused on trying to contain themselves.

 

Max took notice instantly, she glances over at Lucas who looks scared for Richie. “Lucas. Get him out of here.” By this time Richie was clutching his stomach and pain was written all over his face.

 

Lucas nods, he grabs his back and stuffs his things into it, and does the same to Richie’s. He grabs Richie’s hands and drags him out of his seat. Richie complies, squeezing Lucas’ hand tight. He whimpers as another wave of pain seizes his body.

 

“Why’d you come to school if you knew you were gonna go into heat today?” Lucas’ voice was sharp and demanding, Richie leaned into him, falling heavily for the dominance in Lucas’ tone.

The upside down had seemed to mess everyone up. Most of them now went into heats despite the fact they presented as alphas at the, and vise versa. And Richies had suddenly gone haywire it seems. 

 

“It came early, it wasn’t supposed to happen until Friday, plus I wasn’t supposed to go into heat I was supposed to rut. It’s been really messy lately, I can never be sure.” And today was Wednesday, and Richie was going into heat. He usually knows how to keep calm when he goes into rut. No wonder Richie was so messed up right now.

 

“Okay, let me get you out of here.” Lucas had been working out religiously over the past year and had gotten really fit, so he stops and bends down slightly reaching behind Richie he lefts Richie up and the taller boy wraps his legs around Lucas’ waist and nuzzles against the darker boys neck.

 

The make it outside of the school and Lucas carries Richie to his car. Richie had been rubbing against him slightly trying to relieve the pressure. Lucas grabs his keys out of his back pocket and unlocks his car. He manages to open the back door and tries to set Richie down gently but as soon as Richie’s ass hits the seat he’s pulling Lucas down too and kissing him with so much passion that Lucas almosts forgets about Mike and is about to just knot Richie himself.

 

Richie pulls him back into the car and Lucas falls on top of him with a little huff. He pulls his phone out of his back pocket and tells it to call Mike. The phone rings twice before Mike picks up. Lucas puts the phone on speaker and tries to stop Richie from kissing him.

 

“Hello?” Mikes voice is confused and sounds kinda distant.

 

“Hi, Mike- Richie stop. Mike-fuck- Mike I need you to come out to my car.” Lucas hears Mike say okay and hang up. Richie was biting the side of Lucas’ neck. He was licking and sucking a bruise into Lucas’ neck.

 

A couple of minutes later Mike walks out of the school, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Lucas didn’t notice him though. He was rubbing against Richie in an attempt to make him come and relieve some of the pain Richie was feeling.

 

“Look at you two, going at it like animals.” Mike’s voice sends shivers down both of the boys' spines. Mike looks confused as he sniffs the air. “I thought you were supposed to rut Richie.”

 

“Yeah I was, something must have changed or something.” Richie goes back to rubbing himself against Lucas.

 

“Lucas, how are you feeling? Alpha or Omega?” Lucas whimpers at the deepness of Mike’s voice. He shrugs and pulls himself of off Richie, who had stopped rubbing against him, presumably because he had just come.

 

Lucas moves Richie further into the car and shuts the door, walking up to Mike. He leans up and plants a small kiss on Mike’s lips. He pulls away and grabs Mike’s hand, dragging him towards his car. They get in and Lucas starts driving to his house, seeing as it’s the closet. The drive takes no more than ten minutes, but Richie is in the backseat rubbing at himself again.

 

Lucas pulls into his driveway and his happy to see that no one is home. He turns the car off and pulls his keys out of the ignition. He opens his door and pulls Richie out of the car. He hands Mike his keys and allows him to unlock the door. He drags Richie to his room and lays him on the bed.

 

Lucas starts to undress Richie, he leaves his shirt on for now and pulls off his jeans and his ruined underwear down his legs and tosses them off to the side. He stares at Mike and feels something pull at his chest. Mike is staring down at Richie like he’s hungry. Mike starts pulling down his pants and underwear. Mikes leans down and kisses Richie deeply. Richie moans and opens his mouth, allowing Mike to slip his tongue into his mouth.

 

Mike pulls away and moves his hand between Richie’s thighs. He rubs the tip of his index finger around Richie’s hole. He feels Richie’s slick and pushes in his finger. “You good, Rich?”

 

Richie nods and reaches out for Lucas’ hand. He squeezes Lucas’ hand and pulls him in for a kiss. Mike grabs his cock and positions it and Richie’s hole. Richie’s eyes roll back as Mike’s cock stretches his hole and fills him up deliciously. Mike pushes in slowly, making sure Richie is okay. When he bottoms out Richie lets out a small whimper and tells Mike to move. Mike starts slow but he soon speeds up and his hips are slapping loudly against Richie’s.

 

Richie lets out a loud moan and grips Lucas’ hand even tighter. Mike and Richie both know they’re not gonna last long. They never last long when one of them is rutting or in heat. Plus, with the way Mike is thrusting into Richie as if he’s never gonna get to fuck him again. And Richie’s about to burst because Lucas is kissing his neck and he can feel Mike’s knot start to form.

 

Mike’s knot grows and grows until it keeps getting caught on Richie’s rim as he thrusts out. He thrusts into Richie a couple more times before he comes and his knot slips into Richie. Richie had come a couple of minutes before Mike and was blissed out. Leaning against Lucas and panting.

 

“You did so good baby.” Mike leans down and tries to pull out slowly trying not to hurt Richie as his knot goes down. Richie smiles and leans up, meeting Mike’s lips. They kiss and Mike keeps slowly pulling out, after a couple of minutes his knot has gone down enough for him to pull out. His come leaks out of Richie’s hole. Lucas gets up and positions himself between Richie’s thighs. He leans down and starts lapping up Mike’s come as it leaks out of Richie’s hole.

 

Richie whimpers at the overstimulation. He moves his hand to grab at Lucas’ head. Lucas continues to lick at Richie’s hole. He pushes his tongue in and tries to fish out the remaining cum in Richie’s hole. He finishes and moves up Richie’s body, leaning down and planting a gentle kiss on Richie’s lips. The three lay down next to each other and wait until Richie’s ready to go again.

  
  
  
  


\----------

 

Will had heard that Mike, Lucas, and Richie had all gone to Lucas’ house, so he heads over there too. What he didn’t expect to see was the three of them tangled up with Lucas sucking on Richie's cock as Mike plows into Richie's hole.

 

The three instantly glance up when they hear Will enter the room. “Can I join in?” Will asks with a blush and a chuckle. Before he can blink he’s being pulled over to the bed and is being undressed.


End file.
